Christmas realizations
by AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt
Summary: A cute Lily/James christmas oneshot on how they got together. Fluffy. Please read and review!


**Christmas realizations**

Lily was reading by the fire, pride and prejudice. It was Christmas Eve and all around her the walls and furniture were covered with decorations, beside her was a Christmas tree. She was resting, tired from all the celebrating. It was late, almost 12 at night. A loose strand of hair fell down in front of her face, and she tugged it behind her ear with her gentle, soft fingers. Completely absorbed in her book she did not notice a pair of eyes resting on her pale figure.

_She's beautiful. I wish I could tell her, but every time I approach her she turns me down._

James was sitting in the shadow out of Lily's eyesight, he too was resting. He had had a lot of fun this day, his friends were great, yet he felt like something was missing. He knew what it was, _who_ it was. He decided he would pluck up the courage to talk to her one more time. If she sent him away he would stay away, try to forget her. He had a sense of finality over himself when he stood up closing the space between the two.

"Hi Lily"

"Oh, Hi James, I didn't see you there" _I might as well be nice to him, after all, it IS Christmas. Plus, he really has changed lately, he's not so sure of himself anymore. He's kinder and gentler. Oh god! Am I really thinking this about POTTER?_

"How's it going?"

He ran his hand nervously through his hair, a habit Lily usually irritated herself green about. She found she didn't mind so much anymore.

"Pretty good, now that you aren't bugging me anymore" she joked.

James looked, if possibly, even more dejected.

"Oh, sorry. I won't bother you anymore then"

He rose and started walking away.

"Wait! James! I was just kidding. What happened to the old James? The joking one I mean?"

He turned around, a playful smile on his lips.

"I didn't think you liked that James?"

"I find I don't mind him so much anymore"

"Really?" Hope crossed his features.

Lily hesitated…"Yeah" She felt oddly relieved saying that.

_She doesn't hate me. She likes me for me. Maybe wishes can come true, maybe life can be fun and she can still care for me._

"So what did you get for Christmas?" he asked.

"I got this book, Pride and Prejudice. It's great. I also got some jewelry and a scarf"

"Sounds good"

"Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't get something from you actually. You always got me the weirdest things"

"You remember that poem I wrote you in third grade, enclosed with mistletoe?" he laughed.

"With lips like mine

You will shine

My hair is fair

Your bum like rum

I'm drunk already

Kiss me now you goddess.

Fair as my hair"

Lily and James laughed for a long time after reciting the poem. It was hilarious how he had believed the poem to be romantic.

"But Lily, I did get you a present. I just didn't know if you'd want it" James said quietly, after they had stopped laughing.

"Try me" she said.

He leaned down and kissed her carefully, gently. His lips were soft and moist, it was perfect. Lily felt tingles in her stomach. She never thought she'd ever feel anything this electrifying. Her doubts were gone; she wished the moment could last forever.

Too soon James leaned back, bringing her back to reality. The shock was clear in her features. What just happened? Had she just shared a kiss with James? Did she love him? Her confusing was bringing her in hysterics. A soft tear slid down her cheek. Could she really love someone she had hated for so many years?

"I'm sorry Lils. I'll go now." He said softly. James looked broken, and had decided to flee the scene. After kissing her, he'd realized he'd never be able to let her go; he would pine for her forever.

Several moments passed before Lily registered the meaning of his words, and several more before she made her decision. By that time James was already by the stairs up to the boys dormitories.

"James!" she called after him.

He turned slowly, tears glistening his face. She'd broken his heart. "Yes?"

"I love you." Her lips trembled, soft tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

In two strides he was by her, and they shared an embrace. Finally.

"Took you long enough" he chuckled.

She smiled through her tears.

"I love you too, Lily Evans"

* * *

A/N: Aww.. Wasn't that cute? I thought it was anyways:P PLEASE REVIEW. It makes my day:D

Hope you liked it.

-AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


End file.
